Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Revision)
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Revision) was the revision of the musical "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars" and the 11th musical. Plot Stage 1 A brief overture opens onto Juuban Municipal High School's auditorium. Haruka and Michiru are on stage, performing a brief duet on the piano and violin. Immediately afterwards, they leave the stage to reveal the Three Lights, who perform "Chasin' After You." The song is about how they promise to pursue a certain person and their unmistakable fragrance. After the song, Haruka, Michiru, and a person dressed in black re-enter. The man (the Master of Ceremonies, or MC, for the event) declares that Juuban Municipal High School's Musical Festival has begun, and introduces the Three Lights and Haruka and Michiru. They acknowledge each other's musical talents. Haruka and Seiya shake hands. Haruka senses the aura of a star around the idol, and becomes suspicious of the group. The performers exit, and the MC (whose name is MC Fly, although that is not revealed until later) speaks ominously about people being pulled in by fate. He then surrenders the stage to Usagi Tsukino, who introduces entry number 777: a quartet consisting of "Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mina". They perform their song, "Light ni Adventure," in which they advertise their beauty and (current) availability to any cute guys who might wish to court them. Suddenly, the lights go out, and the performers and crew of the show run around wondering what happened. It is a short circuit, and something is on fire. Usagi attempts to put it out with her bare hands, but luckily Seiya appears with a fire extinguisher. He tells her that cute girls shouldn't endanger themselves, and Usagi is charmed. It turns out the event was just a rehearsal, though it has now been cancelled. Usagi, the stage manager/program director, apologizes. However, another group of performers (the Sailor Animamates in disguise) take this ungraciously, only dropping it when the MC intervenes. The Inner Senshi scold Usagi, who was responsible for the accident. Under verbal assault, Usagi accuses the others of being jealous because she is performing with the Three Lights the next day, and retires to the roof. The Inner Senshi comment that Usagi has been spaced out since Mamoru left for college and Chibiusa returned to the future. MC Fly returns for a brief comedic interlude. Later, alone on stage, MC Fly hears one of the Three Lights wistfully singing a refrain from "Chasin' After You." He speaks in poetic and couched language about a god, emerging from Sagittarius Alpha, who has turned every planet it visits into a dead, falling star. He wonders if it will happen with this planet, too. Then he leaves, laughing ominously. On the roof, the Three Lights relax. Taiki sings some of "Chasin After You" to himself, and they discuss their plan to find the person they are looking for by become more and more famous until their song reaches her. Seiya says that until then, they should hide their identities. After more banter, they are interrupted by someone else coming up the roof. Not wishing their private spot to be discovered and revealed to their fans, they hide behind the stairwell. Usagi climbs onto the roof, slightly depressed because she messed up and because Mamoru is not there. She produces a letter from Mamoru and reads it to herself. He seems to be happy at Harvard, but he misses her. She sings a duet with her absent boyfriend ("Lonely Distance"), about how they want to be with each other. During the song, it is implied that Mamoru has already proposed to her. Setsuna (dressed for her job as a school nurse) interrupts Usagi's crying, and tries to cheer the younger girl up. Usagi says that Setsuna is just like a mother, and resolves to write Mamoru back a letter, starting with writing "Mamoru my beloved" a hundred times. The Three Lights sneak up and interrupt Usagi, who immediately forgets her romantic troubles due to the joy of encountering her idols. Seiya gives her a muffler, saying that she might catch a cold. Taiki comments on Setsuna's incredible beauty, although he adds that he says that to everyone. The Three Lights tell the other two that they were star watching; Seiya says he hopes that they will both see the people they love soon, and that he looks forward to singing with Usagi the next day. He tells Usagi that she is like the person they are looking for. Suddenly, Setsuna senses Seiya's energy and pulls Usagi away from him, asking who exactly they are. The Three Lights take that as their cue to leave, but they are all interrupted by the sky darkening as the Space-Time Door opens. Chibiusa staggers from it and collapses. A villainous crew begins to gather together, singing about their mission ("Star Hunter"). MC Fly and the Sailor Animamates (Sailor Pewter Fox, Sailor Titanium Kerokko, Sailor Iron Mouse, and Sailor Tin Nyanko) appear first. Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi, and Sailor Theta soon join them, followed by Sailor Buttress, who demands that they fulfill their mission so as to avoid "her" wrath. It seems that the group was sent to Earth to retrieve Star Seeds, which are like souls. They do not just want any Star Seeds, however, but only "true" Star Seeds that have reached their highest form: the Star Seeds of Sailor Senshi, which are called Sailor Crystals. The Festival is a trap to attract shining stars like the Three Lights and Haruka and Michiru. They plan on creating an "accident" which will force the Senshi to transform and reveal themselves. In the school nurse's office, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Setsuna are tending to Chibiusa. Setsuna declares that the girl will be fine, but they wonder how she got the injuries. Setsuna comments that the shawl Chibiusa was wearing is Neo-Queen Serenity's, but the Inner Senshi are more interested in the fact that Usagi is wearing Seiya's muffler. Chibiusa wakes up, calling for her mama. In her memory, dangerous-looking figures, including one dressed in gold, are attacking Neo-Queen Serenity. However, when Chibiusa awakes, she cannot remember what happened. Haruka enters, supporting a swooning Michiru, reporting that she was attacked in the toilet. Michiru relates that she was surrounded by the sound of flowing water and a cold air. Suddenly, MC Fly bursts into the room, surprising everyone. When they ask why he is there, he says that other bands have been attacked, and that he's convinced someone is trying to ruin tomorrow's concert. Haruka suggests that the Three Lights are behind these incidents. MC Fly is eager to encourage this theory, but Usagi insists that those three are not bad people. Usagi declares herself and her friends to be "Pretty Detectives," and they set off to investigate ("Sailor Busters"). Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stay behind with Chibiusa. The Inner Senshi grab flashlights and leave to search the school toilets, but as they do the Sailor Animamates are planting evidence. In the darkened school, the detectives see strange shapes (Sailors Phi, Chi, and Theta). They split up briefly, but when they reconvene, they have gained another member: Hotaru, who declares that she will solve the mystery. MC Fly reappears, and Hotaru relates to all assembled what she found in the toilets: a briefcase, a wallet, and a slipper. These are established to belong to the Three Lights, but Ami also finds traces of mouse, fox, frog, and cat hair on them. They conclude that animals stole the items and dropped them elsewhere. Still, Usagi tells her friends that she sensed the aura of stars around the Three Lights earlier. Meanwhile, Seiya tells Taiki and Yaten that he sensed the aura of stars around Usagi and company. According to Hotaru, there are also intruders on the planet: she can sense the new enemies. The Three Lights resolve to end their search soon, before the planet is destroyed, because they aren't strong enough yet to fight "her." The Sailor Animamates declare that they have already conquered 80% of the galaxy, and that Earth is the last obstacle in their path. They pledge their allegiance to "Highness Galaxia." In her mirrored throne room, Sailor Galaxia then appears before her servants, and chews them out for not having made any progress in the Solar System. They massage her ego and reassure her that they will definitely take the Sailor Crystals for her ("Galaxia no Dokusai"). A woman in a white dress (Neo-Queen Serenity) appears before Galaxia, apparently being held as a prisoner. Galaxia asks her if she has changed her mind, but Serenity tells Galaxia that she cannot control people through power. Galaxia believes the opposite, and to demonstrate, knocks Serenity unconscious with a casual energy blast. Then she sends her servants along their way, demanding no more delays. Chibiusa is running from shadowy figures who are pursuing her (Sailors Phi, Chi, Theta, and Buttress). She demands to know who they are, and says it feels as though a nightmare is beginning. She is caught, but is freed by a Dead Scream, as Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune arrive. They introduce themselves as the Senshi of the Outer Solar System, tell Chibiusa to run, and engage in combat with Galaxia's minions ("Fukitsu na Kaze ~ Fukkatsu wa Higeki no Zenchou"). While they fight, however, Chibiusa is recaptured by the Sailor Animamates, who say they are unimpressed by the Senshi of this planet. The Outer Senshi are driven back, but Chibiusa is freed once again by the arrival of Sailor Saturn. Combat resumes, but the tide is turned when Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury arrive on the scene, telling the Outer Senshi to save Chibiusa while they continue to fight. Things go well, until MC Fly (now in a silver, fly-like costume) arrives and casually kicks them around in melee. Sailor Moon appears and poses. In response, theShadow Galactica Sailor Senshi introduce themselves: Sailors Theta, Chi, Phi, Pewter Fox, Tin Nyanko, Titanium Kerokko, Iron Mouse, and Buttress. MC Fly introduces himself as well. The two sides fight, ending in an exchange of team attacks. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon's side is overpowered. Suddenly, a soft snapping is heard, and the Sailor Starlights appear and introduce themselves: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker. They surprise Galaxia's Senshi and drive them off with a powerful attack. Somewhat wary of each other, the two sides introduce themselves and explain their missions as Sailor Senshi ("Sailor War Supreme"). The Sailor Starlights are from another star, and are on Earth searching for their princess. Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter, the two groups' leaders, decide to ally with each other. As the song reaches its culmination, Chibiusa appears, saying something about the 30th Century. Galaxia, however, also appears and cuts short whatever she was going to say by attacking her, and the Senshi watch in horror as she collapses. editStage 2 Again, a snatch of one of the Starlights singing "Chasin' After You" is heard. Alone once more on stage, MC Fly talks about Sagittarius Zero Star, where all stars are given birth and die. If one controlled this system, they would be like God. "Sailor Moon..." he says, as he leaves. "Your energy will be given to HER." MC Fly re-enters, this time in his role as MC of the music festival. He assures the audience that despite yesterday's mishap, there will be no problems today, at the real thing. Then he introduces entry number 555: Usagi Tsukino, singing "Knockin' Down Hesitation". Usagi performs the high energy song, with the Three Lights as some of her backup dancers. Afterwards, the Three Lights introduce themselves, and they perform another song, "See Me, Boku-tachi no Jidai". MC Fly announces that the festival is almost over, and introduces the last entry, number 666: "It's Chou Very Bad!," performed by the "Chou Very Bad Mates" (actually the disguised Sailor Animamates). The lyrics of the song are somewhat strange, but halfway through the song, Sailor Chi delivers Chibiusa into their hands and they abandon their disguises. The Senshi rush on to the stage; Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are already transformed. Just as Sailor Pewter Fox is about to finish Chibiusa, however, MC Fly enters and tells her to stop, saying that he will handle the child. He then meets Usagi's eyes, and lets Chibiusa go. The Animamates are shocked, especially when the real MC Fly enters. Usagi asks who the fake MC Fly is, but he quickly exits. Suddenly, the lights flicker and Galaxia arrives on the scene, impatient. She demands the Solar System Senshi's Sailor Crystals, and when they resist, summons the image of the captive Neo-Queen Serenity, declaring that they already have no future. Chibiusa recalls that her Mama was, in fact, captured by them in the future. Galaxia fells Serenity once more; outraged, Minako and Makoto begin to tranform, but are struck by an energy attack by Galaxia before they can finish, and disappear. Usagi demands to know where they have gone. In response, Galaxia lets loose another energy blast. She declares that this is how she does things, and she will soon rule the galaxy. Before she can attack once more, the Three Lights appear and confront Galaxia. They ask if she remembers them, but she does not, and when they try to interfere she attacks again. During the chaos, Sailor Pluto opens the Space-Time door and then stops time, allowing Chibiusa and Hotaru to escape, despite the knowledge that this will cost her her life. Hotaru and Chibiusa awake elsewhere, wondering where they are. Hotaru comments that when Pluto and Galaxia's powers clashed, it seemed to distort time. They follow a light, and soon discover that they are in a city in the Edo era of Japan, at night. A parody of traditional Japanese theater ensues, with many of the show's actors being cast in double roles. (The "fourth wall" is broken liberally in this scene.) In the end, Hotaru and Chibiusa fall through another time warp, in the possession of a pair of pistols. The Three Lights get their bearings. They seem to be stuck in some different dimension, as are Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, and Mars, who soon arrive. Elsewhere, Sailors Jupiter and Venus are killed by Galaxia; their comrades feel their deaths. They start to leave to find Usagi, but Seiya stops them, asking if they are okay with dying. They respond that their lives are not important, as long as they can protect her. Taiki replies that their companions died like that. The Solar System's Senshi ask for the Three Lights to transform and help them. Yaten is willing, but Seiya stops him, and Taiki tells them that the three of them have a different goal. As the other four Senshi begin to leave again, however, the Three Lights hear music and the presence of the energy of their princess, Princess Kakyuu. Overjoyed that their voice finally reached her and that she is nearby and protecting them, they transform and resolve to help save the planet. However, the new allies are suddenly separated by mysterious forces. Usagi is alone, in the dark. She attempts to transform, but cannot. Galaxia appears, and when Usagi asks her to bring back Venus and Jupiter, Sailor Buttress enters, holding their Sailor Crystals. Galaxia tells Usagi that her underlings fought until the very end, but Usagi, in grief, insists that they were her friends and precious companions, not underlings. Galaxia laughs. Usagi asks why they need to fight each other, and Galaxia tells her that it is all her fault, because her Silver Crystal calls for strife and conflict. To make her point, Galaxia waves her hand, and Usagi falls to her knees, seeing a different scene. Sailor Mars and Neptune are in some kind of maze; Mars despairs that they cannot find an exit, but Neptune sharply tells her that they need to rely on her spiritual sense. Neptune herself, however, worries about what happened to Uranus. Rei still cannot sense an escape, frustrating Neptune, who demands to know if she has to do everything as part of a group of five. Suddenly, Sailors Phi, Chi, Theta, and Tin Nyanko appear, attacking Neptune. Mars is about to use her Mars Flame Sniper attack, but stops when they grab Neptune and use her as a human shield. Mars hesitates, but Neptune insists that she shoot the arrow and trust in her aim. Mars lets loose her attack, freeing Neptune. However, Sailor Tin Nyanko recovers and attacks them; Neptune throws herself in the way of the attack and is severely wounded. She tells Mars that it is okay, even if she dies, to protect the Princess. However, Nyanko presents the wounded Senshi to Galaxia, who appears and finishes them both off as Usagi watches. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mercury explore a hall of mirrors. Mercury is using her visor and computer, and says that in a moment she will be able to figure out where they are. Uranus feels Neptune's death, shouting, "I would know!" when Mercury expresses disbelief. A vision of Sailor Titanium Kerokko appears. Enraged with grief, Uranus attacks her, but the attack is reflected back. She attempts it again with a vision of Sailor Iron Mouse, despite Mercury's warning that it is just an illusion. Sailor Pewter Fox's voice taunts the Senshi. Uranus, wounded, tells Mercury to flee, but Mercury instead stays and analyzes the mirrors' angles, then attacks the real source of the illusions. Sailor Pewter Fox staggers out and congratulates Mercury. However, while Mercury is attempting to help Uranus up, Fox attacks them. Uranus blocks the attack and again tells Mercury to run, but she stays. Fox presents the final blow to Galaxia, who appears and prepares to kill them. Usagi pleads for Galaxia to stop, saying that if she wants the Silver Crystal, to kill her instead. Galaxia, frustrated, asks if her companions are really so important. She tells Usagi that she will allow her a finall goodbye, then waves her hand again at Usagi, who staggers... ...and finds herself in the presence of the dead Jupiter, Venus and Neptune, Mars, Mercury, and Uranus. However, they cannot approach each other without harm. Usagi cries out in despair, saying that she cannot do this anymore, and that nobody will survive. Pluto appears, and the Senshi tell Usagi that she must survive, to carry on her dream. Usagi begins to cry, telling them that this time is different. The Senshi reassure Usagi that they are prepared to die, and that they know they will live on inside her. Usagi returns their love, but does not think that she can go on by herself ("Sorezore no Elegy"). Galaxia finally reappears, and silently kills them all. Pluto is last to go, and tells Usagi that she saved her from endless loneliness at the Gate of Time. Usagi resolves to do what she must, but is tortured by their deaths, and lets out one last primal scream in the end. In Galaxia's throne room, her minions joyously celebrate the Sailor Crystals they have collected. Sailor Buttress steps from Galaxia's side and enforces order. Galaxia is looking pensive, and wonders aloud about the power to believe in each other, and if her minions are capable of it. MC Fly says they understand, but that the only powerful energy, Sailor Moon, is alone, trapped in subspace, and cannot transform. They suddenly sense tremendous energy approaching and Galaxia smiles, saying that she has been waiting for Princess Kakyuu to confront her. In fact, however, it is Sailor Moon, and Galaxia is displeased. Sailor Moon demands her friends' Sailor Crystals back, and when Galaxia's minions attack her, strikes them down easily. Galaxia is intrigued that Sailor Moon's power is equal to Princess Kakyuu's. Sailor Moon, looking wrathful, says that like Galaxia wanted, she has come to fight. Galaxia wonders if anger and hatred allowed Sailor Moon to transform, and asks the Senshi if she thinks she can beat her; Sailor Moon, shaking, says that she does not have anything left to live for because Galaxia took everything. Galaxia is disdainful, and Sailor Moon declares that Galaxia is the first person she has ever hated, then attacks. Galaxia is staggered, but laughs with delight. She also says that if the Silver Crystal and her own Saffer Crystal clashed, the whole universe would probably be destroyed. Usagi says that even if it is, she will defeat Galaxia. However, just as they are about to engage, a rose is thrown and intercepted by MC Fly. Tuxedo Mask appears, discarding MC Fly's mask, and tells Sailor Moon to subdue her anger and rest, since she has suffered enough ("A Knight for Sailor Soldiers"). MC Fly challenges Tuxedo Mask, and changes to a white tuxedo uniform. They have a cane duel, and when it seems that MC Fly is about to win, shots ring out and he falls back, staggered. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon enter, pistols in hand. Chibi Moon wakes up Sailor Moon, who asks about everyone else. Saturn signals for the Starlights to enter; they say they have been to the 30th Century and saved Neo-Queen Serenity. Tuxedo Mask thanks them. Now Galaxia and her minions recognize the Starlights, survivors of a former system they attacked. The Starlights are eager to take revenge for their dead friends and homeworld. Tuxedo Mask attempts to stop the fighting, saying that if they continue it will be an endless battle. Galaxia proposes that the fighting will stop if she kills all who oppose her. She offers Sailor Moon the opportunity to sacrifice herself to end the war, but Sailor Moon resolves to fight, despite her fear. While the two sides engage in melee, Sailor Moon transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and declares that with her power, she will revive the Sailor Crystals. Saturn lends Moon her power, and together they bring the other Sailor Senshi back to life. Galaxia's minions are panicked. Galaxia looks uncertain for the first time. Sailor Moon says that she finally understands why the Sailor Senshi fight: to end fighting. Galaxia says that they will face all the energy she has. A fight between twenty-four Sailor Senshi ensues ("Solar Miracle, Make Up"). In the end, Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon match power with Galaxia, leaving them both drained. Galaxia asks why Sailor Moon returned her compansions to life, and Moon responds that she believes the Silver Crystal is not just for fighting, but also for peace and rebirth. Galaxia wonders aloud that she lost because of the power to believe in each other. She slowly collapses, and disappears, as do all her minions. The Senshi find themselves on Earth, beneath the shining night sky. A shooting star is seen. Sailor Moon observes that now one star has disappeared, but somewhere else a new star shines. She wonders if Galaxia, wherever she is now, can see this planet. Gazing up at the stars, the Sailor Senshi acknowledge that the battle is over for now, but soberly wonder to themselves what was lost and what was gained ("Densetsu Seitan"). Cast Songs *Overture ~ Chasin' After You *Adventure into Light *Lonely Distance *Star Hunter *Sailor Busters *Galaxia's Dictatorship *The Ominous Wind ~ The Resurrection is a Sign of Tragedy *Sailor War Supreme *Knockin' Down Hesitaton *See Me, It's Our Era *It's So Very Bad! *Each One's Elegy *A Knight for Sailor Soldiers *Solar Miracle, Make Up *The Birth of a Legend *L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight *La Soldier Actor Status Trivia Gallery Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical